Talk:World 3/@comment-203.215.116.152-20150929025349/@comment-198.189.48.25-20151002203208
Alright, here is my point, I don't disagree with the "generic" strategy that people come up with, but if that strategy gives me a hard time to deal with the map, shouldn't I adjust it to fit me more? Same thing with ships, if the ship, even with the best stat, gives me a hard time, shouldn't I change her for someone else who won't give me a bad time? Or should I keep using her and suffer more from resources lost? If OP do exactly like what the majority said and doesn't get the desired result, shouldn't he try a new way that the minority success with? Or keep trying and waste more resources? RNG is just a way for me to say that best stat isn't always secure that you will do good in battle. You do have a point in saying using best stat ships, but according to me, Shima despite being the best stat ship is not the best fit for me. And I have never recommend anyone to use mutsuki class, just point out an example of how worst stat can do well and good stat doesn't neccesary to perform great. And I must be saying this the third times already, but all of my opinion are fucking biased. Isn't anyone's opinion is biased? If you want something non-bias, why are you reading my comment and blaming me for being biased? And of course, it's you to decide if it worth for you. I cannot make you to decide that. Different people will have different opinion and as much as you find me and my strategy inexperince, I find the same thing in you. And this time, it's your turn to learn to read again, I was talking about those who can get to level 100 in one month. ONE MONTH. I have been playing this game for a year. He may surpass me on all faces but not EXPERIENCE. I also never say anything about those dudes know nothing about 3-5 difficulties after level 100,as well. All I said was the "basic info", which imply to your "game mechanic". Ok, let put it another way for you to under stand, tell me this, have your Shima ever screwed up? Pretty much at least one or two times already right? Have any of your high stat DDs every screw up and who among them screw up the most? For me, this case is Shima. Better?And isn't you the first one to draw wrong conclusion about me first? If you are offended and buthurted that hard just because of my offense, then I'm sorry to hurt your feeling. How about that? For TTK lol, I didn't say "high stat/lvl DD doesn't make sense as it's all RNG" ever. All I said was not depend too heavily on high stat level because her actual performance can be different. That doesn't mean that we should use the bad stat one though. More over, getting a girl to level 99 is easy, anyone can do that simple task, but get the HQ level to over 99 in one month is something else you know. And ofcourse, what I was talking about is the HQ level, not the ships level just to clarify.